


Breaking Even

by crudescere



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fem!Jinyoung, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, everyone loves jaebeom i guess, fem!jackson, jaebeom is a huge flirt and a dumbass, the triple j fic no one asked but i did anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere
Summary: Lim Jaebeom and Park Jinri are the best of friends. Everyone calls them  campus couple but they really are just friends, until Wang Jackie came and messed that up, messed Jaebeom's head, and sparked feelings that were sleeping deep within Jinri.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Breaking Even

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssenbonzakuraa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssenbonzakuraa/gifts).



> the summary sucks so bad *rip me* but yooo fem jinyoung and fem jackson are going to be the death of me and jaebeom. pray for us.  
> (for Vic because she has been nothing but supportive of this cause :)))

Park Jinri sat at the front of the class, right smack in the middle of the first row where she could address their professor and pretend that the rest of her classmates, those that were only present for attendance and made distractions to her academic pursuit, did not exist. That was one of the three reasons why she liked her seat – no one wanted to be the object of a terror professor and only Jinri had the courage,  _ mental faculties _ , to actually enjoy the questions thrown to the class. In a way, she acted as the buffer between their grumpy lecturer and the rest of her idiotic classmates. Well, at least for this specific class anyways – and that made her more loveable than she already was. Speaking of loveable, that brought in her second reason.

Park Jinri was adored by the majority, if not all to be honest, of the student body. With an innocent and angelic face, delicate and proportionate body, and intelligence that could rival even their most esteemed professors – Jinri was easily the most sought after female in their campus. She had been at the receiving end of numerous love confessions, proclamations of affections, and grand acts of adoration. The male population of their little but elite university were infatuated with her and would do everything in their might to gain even the littlest bit of attention from those doe-like eyes and plump pink lips. Everything it seemed but to sit in front of the room with her. That was why she loved her seat; no one dared to occupy the desk beside her in fear of actually paying attention to the lecture. They all preferred to be at the back, texting under the tables and sleeping off the previous night’s exhaustion. Jinri thought of them as slobs but she was thankful for the tiny semblance of peace it offered.

The seemingly idle chatter of the class suddenly faded to a low hush then followed by aggressive whispers and dramatic sighs, mostly from the females inside the room, and Jinri instantly smiled, knowing what the commotion was about. She turned her head to greet her best friend who plopped right beside her. Now, Lim Jaebeom was not someone to actively pay attention to class – despite having stellar grades, the guy really could not be bothered by paying attention to whichever professor which annoyed Jinri in all its unfairness – but he always sat beside her and if that meant being face to face with an irritable Mr. Kim at nine in the morning then so be it. Jinri did not expect anything less from her best friend.

Lim Jaebeom was, to put it simply, Jinri’s male counterpart. If she made the male population of their school crazy, then he did the same and more to the females. Tall, broad-shouldered, and cheekbones that could cut, Jaebeom was everyone’s wet dream. His piercing gaze never failed to make the receiver shudder and the way he carried himself, with such confidence that border lined arrogance, made every woman wet themselves. Though not a member of any organizations, Jaebeom was called on to help every time there was a problem. Be it a member of the basketball team injured, a wrong tabulation of the student council expenses, or a participant of the inter-school quiz bee falling sick – Jaebeom was called to fix the mess or do the job other people could not deliver. And he did every time; he did everything so smoothly and with ease that it made him perfect in the eyes of everyone who looked. Jaebeom appeared to not care much, not exert enough effort, and that made him all the more desirable; his nonchalance and straight to the point demeanor made him sexier. 

Jinri and Jaebeom were known as the ultimate duo, the perfect match. Many also speculated that feelings ran deeper than their best friendship, but no one really had proof.

“Almost late, huh?” Jinri teased Jaebeom, noticing the other’s dishevelled appearance, and proceeded to take out a comb from her purse.

“Shut up,” he grunted, “How could you not check on me this morning?” Grabbing the comb, Jaebeom started making his hair more decent.

Jinri noticed that the buttons on Jaebeom’s shirt were wrongly matched and she leaned in to correct them, unbuttoning and buttoning while they still had time. Professor Kim was running late himself. “What am I? Your servant? It's not my job to keep you on time at school, Jaebeom.”

“But this could have been the third time I came in late for Kim’s class and then what? I'm going to be reprimanded for it. You know that old man hates me,” Jaebeom whined and returned the comb to Jinri’s bag, taking a bar of granola he knew she always carried.

“He doesn't hate you but-,” Jinri rolled her eyes. Professor Kim was not discreet in his dislike of Jaebeom and she was aware why. “He doesn't like you because you keep distracting his favorite student from his lectures.”

“You mean you?” Jaebeom asked midchew, which made Jinri frown. She always did complain of Jaebeom’s manners or lack thereof. “I can't believe you actually enjoy what that old man blabbers about. But of course it's you, I shouldn't really be doubting your nerd ass.”

Her retort was interrupted by Professor Kim’s entrance. The man looked pissed more than usual and Jinri sighed, putting out her quiz booklet. _ It is going to be a long discussion,  _ she thought. A grumpy professor always meant an hour long of sermon instead of the debate she preferred from Kim’s class.

Beside her, Jaebeom seemed to be scampering for his own quiz booklet which Jinri guessed he forgot to pack in his haste of coming to school on time. Again, Jinri sighed, tore a page from her own and gave it to her friend. She received a relieved smile from Jaebeom before Professor Kim bellowed and announced the first question in his pop written recitation – which of course earned a loud and collective groan from the class. 

It was after the tenth question when Jinri felt a nudging by her foot. She kicked Jaebeom back from under their tables but he was persistent. Jinri was having a hard enough time trying to make out the graph on the board without her best friend vying for her attention. Yet Jaebeom did not seem to understand that and proceeded to kick her desk instead, coughing loudly to mask the noise the metal legs made. Jinri wanted nothing more than to strangle Jaebeom right there and then. She hissed and finally turned to see what Jaebeom was on about while they were in the middle of a test.

Jaebeom, bless his stupidly handsome smile, only made a gesture of putting on glasses at her before concentrating back on the graph on the board. 

Jinri was confused for a bit and then understood what Jaebeom gestured. She pursed her lips for being so out of it that she forgot to wear her spectacles. No wonder she was having difficulties seeing what was written on the board despite being a few feet away. She internally thanked Jaebeom and rummaged her purse for her glasses.

The rest of the hour was then spent with Jinri’s prediction of boring sermons. And yes, that was her third reason for sitting right at the front. She had bad eyesight. As simple as that. 

__________

As far as Jinri knew, Jaebeom had always been by her side. They met during primary school and although she hated him at first – he pulled on her pigtails and made fun of her lips, calling them bee-stung and fat – she had learned to understand, from a young age, that Jaebeom was just the prime definition of a dumb boy: someone of the opposite gender who knew nothing but eat like a pig and pick fights when they did not get what they want. At least that was what Jaebeom was to her. They got paired for a Christmas play during second grade and that was it – they had been inseparable ever since. Jaebeom was still someone who ate like there was no tomorrow and threw his fists at every moving object that disrupted his air but Jinri would not have him any other way. Furthermore, she might deny it but she  _ did  _ understand what everyone saw in Jaebeom. The guy was really hot stuff. 

It did not help that Jinri’s parents absolutely adored Jaebeom ever since he played prince to Jinri’s damsel, which she was still bitter about even after years because, for sure, had there been a real crisis, it was her who would have saved Jaebeom and prevented the idiot from dying. Her parents loved and trusted Jaebeom so much, they insisted he have dinner at the Park’s whenever his parents were out of town, which was more often than not, much to Jinri’s dislike. Jaebeom, on the other hand, liked it immensely for that meant more food to stuff in his never ending pit of a belly. Jinri sometimes wondered how he stayed physically fit and cursed genetics for it – Mr. and Mrs. Lim were gorgeous creatures, of course, their spawn would be too.

“Jinnie,” Jaebeom called to her in that nickname only he used, all the while sprawled on her bed as she sat on the desk, starting on the project that was due next week. It was routine for them to hang out for a while until dinner was served. “Mom is asking if you want anything from New York.”

She stopped on scribbling down the outline for the project and tapped the pen against her temple, swivelling her chair to face her best friend. “Oh? She’s coming back?”

“Next week,” Jaebeom suddenly sat and shoved his phone enthusiastically at Jinri’s face. A list of cosmetic products from an expensive brand’s website was all she could see. “What do you think?”

Jinri frowned, “Makeup?” She rarely wore cosmetics aside from the lip gloss she always carried, thinking that makeup was a hassle – and perhaps not something on her list of many talents. Jinri kept it a secret from everyone else but she did try experimenting on the many palettes and shades hidden away in her drawers and failed every time. Fortunately, everyone thought her natural beauty, as they said, made her more attractive and drew her more suitors. “Seriously?”

Jaebeom deflated, “Yeah, maybe it’s too much. She might not like it anyways. How about perfume? You girls like that, right?”

He resumed browsing the web for whatever he was looking for while she pursed her lips.  _ She? _ Jinri felt her stomach roil like she had swallowed too much acid, which was impossible since they had foregone their usual coffee shop for a brand new dessert place on campus. “She?” Jinri echoed her thoughts aloud.

Jaebeom hummed in affirmation. “I want to give something to Jackie.” Jaebeom appeared to be deep in concentration, scrolling with intent and reading reviews of the various scent products they both could not care less about.

Wang Jackie was the Hongkong native that transferred in the middle of the school year. Big eyes, bright personality, and curves that were the envy of all women – she was a force to be reckoned with and all those who were not head over heels for Jinri was for her. Jaebeom could  _ not _ be one of those guys. She had no reason but he just  _ could not be _ .

“Jackie?” Jinri pressed, “Are you keeping secrets from me? You like her?” The words tasted bitter in her mouth and she did not know why nor did she understand the crawling of her skin. 

Or perhaps she did have an idea why she was feeling so ugly about the thought of Jaebeom and Jackie, but that was something she was not ready to acknowledge yet.

At her question, Jaebeom blushed and Jinri almost puked in her mouth. Never had she witnessed her friend be like this over a woman.  _ What the heck? _

“Not like, like but maybe-,” he scratched his head, “Okay, maybe I do like her?”

“You’re not sure?”

Jaebeom stared at her hard, the kind of look he gave whenever he was about to swing at his opponents, something that made her skin crawl for an entirely different reason. She grasped the pen in her hands tighter and licked her lips that were suddenly dry, the same parchedness that extended to her mouth. Unexpectedly, breathing became difficult.

There was a blanket of tension that fell upon them as Jaebeom continued to look at her and if Jinri were asked, it was starting to get weird. It was the first time Jaebeom looked at her like this, with question and uneasiness behind his black irises, like he wanted to say something, ask something,  _ do _ something to her, but he could not.

Jinri found that she liked it. The thought sent a shiver through her.

That seemed to break Jaebeom’s concentration and the weird atmosphere between them – much to Jinri’s dismay. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure,” he groaned and plopped down on her bed. “This is driving me insane!”

“What’s driving you insane? Her?”

“Yes! Her and you!” Jaebeom answered. 

“Me? What did I ever do to you?” Jinri defended herself. “I welcome you to my house, let you laze on my bed, feed you dinner and somehow I’m driving you insane?”

Jaebeom grunted, “Aish! Whatever, when’s dinner going to be ready?”

“How would I know?” She shrugged and faced her outline again, back towards Jaebeom, and tried to shake the oddness of what just transpired between them. “Tell auntie that anything she’ll buy for me, I will love.”

“Fine,” Jaebeom grumbled. “At least you’re easier to deal with because I know you.”

_ Do you? Really?  _ Jinri wondered. Did Jaebeom really know her like she knew herself? Her wayward thoughts and the tightness of her chest when he had mentioned Jackie?

Jinri had never been insecure all her life. She lived for herself and worked hard. She gave minimal attention to what people would say, kept her emotions checked and bottled negativities within. She was sure of herself – yet suddenly, Jackie’s face and bright laughter permeated her mind, and she found herself feeling inferior. 

_ Damn, Jaebeom _ . 

__________

Jackie hated love confessions. Okay, that was putting it harshly. She did not hate love confessions but the accompanying rejection she had to do every time someone professed their undying love to her. She tried to be as gentle, as sympathetic, as she can but she still loathed the way her suitors’ eyes darken in defeat. It was not that she was a cruel woman, no. Jackie lived with one goal in life and that was to give love and be her best self. She cared for everyone and immensely disliked putting down genuine admirers.

She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. It was after lunch and she just finished rejecting another guy, the third for the week. She ran to the nearest restroom right after saying  _ No  _ and  _ I’m really sorry _ to compose herself. Her heart went out to the innocent boy, a year her junior, who prepared an elaborate bouquet of flowers for her – but it could not be helped. 

Jackie rejected every man because she only had eyes on one person. Lim Jaebeom. 

The first time she saw him, it was during her third day since transferring schools. She was seated all the way at the back of the class when he entered the room in all his bad boy glory – multiple ear piercings, unbuttoned shirt, and oh so very late. The way every woman in class drooled at the newcomer did not go unnoticed to Jackie and she hastily asked the girl beside her on who the hottie was.

Jaebeom gave a lame excuse to their professor which would have made his situation worse if not for the devilishly handsome smile he sent. And yes, their professor was not immune to his good looks and just waved her hand in mock reprimand. 

From that very moment, Jackie knew she was gone.

Jackie made a mental plan to go up to him after class and introduce herself. It might be too forward but Jackie believed that the guy, Jaebeom, was the one for her. Love at first sight and all that.

All was well until the bell rang and the class ended. She started making her way down to where Jaebeom still sat, arranging his bag’s contents, when a girl, very pretty and very angry, power walked to Jackie’s dream guy and hit him over the head with a notebook. 

Jackie was shocked, to say the least. No one had the right to hurt her future husband! She cursed under her breath and mumbled something about disrespectful girls hurting gorgeous people for no reason. Then, a chuckle erupted from the girl beside her telling Jackie that she had been  _ not  _ so quiet and answered her silent inquiries about who the rude girl was.

Park Jinri was her name and apparently, she was Jaebeom’s best friend since forever.

Jackie narrowed her eyes at the two. Jaebeom and Jinri were quarreling about something ridiculous but Jackie knew that underlying those jabs they throw at each other was affection. She came to the conclusion, so quickly and in a manner that surprised her as well, call it woman’s intuition or whatever but she deduced in a second that Jinri had feelings for Jaebeom – and that she was her competition. 

So now as she faced her reflection in the mirror, she gave a little  _ Fighting!  _ to cheer herself on. She had a formidable opponent but she would do everything to win Jaebeom’s love.

Rounding the corner towards the building’s cafeteria, she bumped into someone. Jackie stumbled and almost fell on the floor if not for the arms that caught her. 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking.” A voice that haunted her dreams said and Jackie flushed red from head to toe when she realized that Lim Jaebeom was the person she bumped into, and the one enveloping her in a hug. 

Jackie stopped herself from the urge to snuggle deeper in Jaebeom’s arms. “No, it’s my fault. I was careless.”

“Jackie?” Jaebeom smiled and  _ god _ , Jackie wanted to melt. 

“Hi, oppa!” She beamed in return, standing on her own and composing herself, willing her heart to slow down.

“What are you doing here?” Jaebeom asked. “Do you have classes in Arts?”

Jackie shifted weight from one foot to the other, uncertain how to broach the topic. “Uh, I, someone wanted to meet me here?”

Jaebeom raised a brow, “You have friends in Arts? Maybe I know them.”

“No, uh, not really my friend but-”, Jackie sighed, “Someone asked to meet me here and confessed to me.”

A myriad of emotions flashed through Jaebeom’s eyes, inky black orbs that sent butterflies amok in Jackie’s chest, before they settled with something she cannot put her hands on. Jaebeom was a hard person to read. Sure, he was vocal and straightforward but when it came to the way his mind tinked, his thought process – Jackie could only hope to have a glimpse. As it was, she did not understand the look Jaebeom was giving her.

“A confession? Again?”

Jackie nervously chuckled, “Yes. I don’t know why they keep on trying when the result is always going to be the same.”

“You said no? Why?”

Jackie wrung her hands together, torn between blurting out that Jaebeom was the very reason she could not look at any other guy or running away from his intense gaze. “What do you mean why?”

They were still standing in the middle of the hallway, in an unfamiliar building to Jackie, and in all honesty, she was unsure of what was going on. But Jaebeom continued, “You didn’t like any of them? Why? Do you have someone you like? Is that it? Or are you just not ready for a relationship?”

Jackie was taken aback by the sequence of questions thrown her way. Why was Jaebeom asking her all these things? Why did it matter to him? Jackie’s nerves were on high alert and really, a little more, just a little bit more of this unusual exchange and Jackie will pull Jaebeom to her to kiss and lick.

Her uneasiness must have been visible for Jaebeom broke the dense atmosphere with a handsome grin. “I apologize. That was out of line of me. I didn’t have the right to interrogate you like that. I was just curious because it’s unthinkable that you’re still single up to now.”

This time, it was Jackie who inquired. “What do you mean?”

Jaebeom shook his head, “Have you seen you? You’re drop-dead gorgeous, Jackie. So sexy, so beautiful. You’re literally the hottest girl I’ve seen.”

If Jackie were not wearing a new set of underwear, she was sure her panties would have given up on her and fell to the floor. She buzzed all over with giddiness and a sense of warmth that she only got when she was around Jaebeom.  _ Fuck _ . “Oh my god! Stop teasing me!”

“I’m only saying the truth, though.” Jaebeom smirked and his eyes flashed predatorily, manly and aggressively that made Jackie want to strip naked in front of him, in the middle of the hallway.

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed, “I’m going to have a heart attack! Stop it!”

“Alright, alright,” Jaebeom laughed, “You’re really cute, you know. I like teasing you.”

“I told you to stop it!” Jackie whined. “What will you do if I drop dead right now, huh? You’re so bad for my heart, oppa.”

“If you do faint, Jackie, I’ll be sure to catch you and maybe revive you with my kiss?” Jaebeom wiggled his brows.

Jackie had half a mind to stop herself from doing just that, dropping dead and feigning unconsciousness, to feel Jaebeom’s lips on her own. “You are such a flirt! I’m done talking with you!”

Jackie walked past Jaebeom with all her remaining sanity but Jaebeom got a grasp on her wrist and stopped her on her tracks. “Fine, I’ll stop.” He glanced at his watch which was really expensive, Jackie noted. Jaebeom might appear somewhat of a slob but he paid attention to details which was again – sexy. “I still have some hours before my next class. You?”

“I’m done for today. Why?”

“Let’s have lunch.” Jaebeom said and then started walking, still holding onto Jackie’s wrist. “What do you want?”

“This is kidnapping, I’ll have you know,” Jackie commented.

“Not if you like it.”

“Who said about me liking it?”

“My treat,” Jaebeom said smugly as if he knew that would earn him victory over their squabble.

And perhaps it did, perhaps he had won because Jackie’s only response was, “I’m not going to be bought!”

But who was she kidding – Jaebeom had won over her person a long time ago.

__________

Jackie, in all honesty, did not know where she stood with Jaebeom. The boy kept on flirting with her and responded to her provocations with just as much, if not more, vigor. It confused her greatly because as far as she was concerned, Jaebeom and her – they were just friends. He still spent more time with his best friend, and still prioritized Jinri over her. It was starting to take a toll on her and her poor heart, this game Jaebeom seemed to be playing. Especially when he did something like this. 

Jaebeom had invited her over his house. Jackie’s first thought was to faint but seeing that they were in the middle of a crowd and that Jaebeom was in a hurry because he had a scheduled meeting with a professor, hence no one would be able to catch her if she did fall to the ground – okay, perhaps a lot would scamper and fight over who would save their princess Jackie from the fall but they were not Jaebeom so they were invalid – she fought over the urge to keel over. However, that did not stop her from gasping so loud, she was sure everyone heard it. And of course, they did. All eyes turned towards her and Jaebeom, and the blush she sported shamed all the tomatoes in the world. 

“What’s with the reaction?” Jaebeom smirked. “That excited?”

Jackie actually leaned on her desk to keep herself up. Her knees just turned to water, useless joints that they were. “Oh my goodness, Lim Jaebeom! You can’t just proposition me like that!” She hissed. “And not in front of everyone!” Her cheeks burned and she closed her eyes in a lame attempt to protect her from further embarrassment.

A flick on her forehead and Jaebeom’s booming laughter made her open one eye. “Yah! Why is your head in the gutter?” Jaebeom kept on smiling and maybe, just maybe, Jackie did not mind being propositioned publicly. “I didn’t mean anything dirty, you dummy. I really just wanted to hang out.”

Jackie, after making sure his heart was beating within the normal range again, squinted at him. “How would I know you didn’t mean anything lecherous? That’s what all men say when they want to have their way with me. Here in Seoul and back in Hongkong.”

At that, Jaebeom seemed to sober up, his eye smile turning to something sharp and alert. “Guys invited you to come home with them and you agreed?”

“That’s exactly what you’re doing right now, though.”

“But I mean you no harm! I swear to god, I really just want to hang out with you.”

Jackie hummed, “Yeah, sure.” 

Jaebeom appeared to be lost, not knowing what to say next and the pained expression he somewhat wore tugged at Jackie’s heartstrings. She can never tease Jaebeom enough. She was so weak when it came to him. Too easy. “Stop looking like a kicked puppy! I’ll come over but no funny business, okay?”

That was how she ended up agreeing to Jaebeom’s invitation, and now as she stood before the Lim’s mansion, dressed in a tight tee that accentuated her breasts wonderfully under a denim jacket and a very short, flowy skirt that flattered her bum, Jackie was excited beyond reason. She wore cute sandals with a decent heel height and smelled of roses and vanilla. It might have been over the top but she was really, unabashedly, excited to hang out with Jaebeom. A date, that was what her mind thought. 

Jaebeom’s house was huge but that was no surprise since everyone who went to their little university all were heirs and heiresses of some sort. And being the only son of one of the largest financial corporations of the country also meant Jaebeom was left alone, more than anyone, most of the time. 

“Sorry if it’s a bit messy. I told the housekeeper to take a break for a while. It’s just the two of us here,” Jaebeom said, rummaging the fridge for snacks.

“Why do you tell me this?” Jackie asked suspiciously, “You’re really trying to get in my pants, aren’t you?”

“In case you didn’t dress yourself this morning, you’re wearing a skirt, Jackie, not pants,” Jaebeom quipped like the smartass that he was, “But yeah, you look really good. Like really, really good. Just don’t bend down or anything because that skirt is too short. You don’t want me getting ideas now, do you?”

Jackie could hear the blood ringing in her ears. Jaebeom seemed to push and push and push against her vaguely drawn line and this time, the quietness and privacy of them being alone in a large household making her bolder, Jackie might yield.

“Stop hitting on me and let’s just watch that movie you said you wanted to watch.”

A couple more squabbling, which was really just their version of flirting, they ended up in Jaebeom’s room, on Jaebeom’s bed. Jackie learned fast that Jaebeom was a damned good talker and had, in no time, her right in his bed sitting up and leaning against the heavy wood of the headboard.  _ Well damn, Jackie. What have you gotten yourself into? _ She thought to herself. 

They buried themselves under a heavy comforter and watched a romantic drama series that did not help lower the growing tension between them. There was a buzz in the air, a sort of electricity that ran between her and Jaebeom which made Jackie hyper aware of the arm he had around her waist and the way their legs were touching.

A couple of episodes in, Jackie started loosening up and leaned against Jaebeom’s shoulder. A couple more episodes and the drama was forgotten as they started play-kicking each other.

“I swear to god, Jaebeom, if I fall off this bed you will pay for it!” Jackie giggled while trying to hold her ground. 

“Nah, you won’t.”

“How can you be so sure? You kick me like you really mean it!” Jackie pouted. Of course, Jaebeom was not kicking her like he would in a fight. If he did, then Jackie would be sprawled on the floor already and not trying to hit Jaebeom with a fluffy pillow.

“The bed is too big and you’re, like, really tiny,” Jaebeom sniggered.

“Take that back!”

They continued play-wrestling. Jackie was a member of the women’s fencing club and a cheerleader hence her thighs and core were pretty fucking strong. That and her determination to win over her bully was up and through the roof. But alas, Jaebeom was bigger, broader and apparently stronger than her and she ended up pinned down under his massive form.

Suddenly, they were not playing games anymore.

Jackie swallowed thick saliva. She was in a position that she had dreamt so many times before but never dared to imagine outside the context of sleep and wishful thinking. She still had some sense of rationality within her and she thought that this kind of closeness, Jaebeom’s face so close to hers that his breath fanned against her, Jaebeom’s heavy weight a welcome load that pressed against the length of her body, and Jaebeom’s eyes boring into her with so much intensity she swore she could see flames behind – no, Jackie did not think this kind of closeness would happen between them soon. Too soon for her raging heart.

Silence, the kind that left everyone with bated breath, passed alongside the ticking of the clock by the far wall with them staring into each other’s eyes, seeking for something, anything, that would make sense of the moment – before Jaebeom broke it by getting off her.

Jaebeom was mum for a second and then appeared to make a decision, steeled himself and stood up. He went to a desk on the far side of the room and opened its drawer, grabbed a box and went back to bed, sitting directly in front of a very perplexed Jackie. 

“Here, this is for you,” Jaebeom put the box in her hand. 

Jackie looked skeptically at the box, at Jaebeom. Questions were running through her head – about what just happened between them, why Jaebeom withdrew, what was inside the box and why did Jaebeom seem to look like a kicked puppy again. God knows Jackie’s weakness was puppies!

“Go on, open it.”

Jackie hesitantly opened the small, velvet box and to her sheer surprise, a diamond necklace sat within the cushions of the box’s interior.

She was speechless, “I- what is this?”

“I wanted to give you something and since my mom came back from New York last week, I asked her to buy me this. I just haven’t had the opportunity to give it to you.” Jaebeom smiled, “May I?”

Jackie was still dumbfounded, and very confused to say the least, that all she could do was nod and allow Jaebeom to put the necklace around her. 

“Beautiful,” Jaebeom nodded. “I always knew diamonds would look good on your skin.”

Jackie blushed and the static in the air was back.

They once again caught each other’s eyes, mesmerized by each other, suspended within the moment, and in the silence of the room, Jaebeom started leaning in. Jackie, not one to lose a match, met Jaebeom halfway.

Their lips touched and sparks flew. They were not shy despite this being their first kiss to one another. The attraction and chemistry between them was undeniable, too much that it was almost palpable in the air around them.

Jaebeom’s lips glided against Jackie’s smoothly, a perfect fit. He teased and nipped and licked while Jackie let out little giggles as if Jaebeom’s teasing pleased her greatly. And it did. Jackie’s arms went to wrap around Jaebeom’s neck without shame – there was no ounce of shame in the way she was almost on Jaebeom’s lap, skirt hiked high on her thigh.

“Jaebeom,” she moaned midkiss, “Can’t breathe.”

He pulled back and laughed at the way Jackie panted, trying to catch her breath. “Holy shit, how are you so fucking hot and cute at the same time?”

“Yeah?” she beamed, proud to have satisfied Jaebeom. This was what she had been craving for since that fateful day she landed eyes on him. “More?”

“Fuck yeah,” Jaebeom pulled her up and deposited her properly over his lap, arms going around her waist – one hand on her ass, the other along her thigh. “You’re so sexy, Jackie. Tell me if I go too far, okay?”

She doubted that she would have to stop Jaebeom from going  _ too far _ but she nodded nonetheless. If Jaebeom was a walking sin physically, then he just got more sinful by offering Jackie control. She had been with men who only took and never gave, but Jaebeom – fuck, Jackie had never wanted a man more than she wanted Jaebeom at the moment. Respect was so damned sexy.

A tongue pushed into her mouth and she was only eager to swallow. They kissed passionately and sincerely, Jackie thought that the way Jaebeom used teeth was very hot. A hand started caressing her thigh too, going down to her knee and dangerously up, just a little bit under the hem of her skirt. The hand on her butt was crumpling her skirt and Jackie wondered if ironing it before going home would delude her mother into thinking that she really just hung out with a friend.

And of course, Jackie was a passionate woman. She reciprocated the kiss with her best, swallowing Jaebeom’s tongue and licking into his mouth. The arm she had around his neck untangled as one hand went to clutch at his shirt, earning her a deep chuckle from Jaebeom. The other hand remained at Jaebeom’s nape, playing with his hair.

It was a sensual and fervent kiss that made Jackie wonder if it would escalate to something more.

But before any progress happened, the door to Jaebeom’s room banged open. Jaebeom and Jackie sprung away from each other out of shock and a bit of embarrassment.

There, at the doorway, mouth agape and in disbelief, was Jinri.

“Oh my god, Jinri! You couldn’t have knocked? Or better yet, called before coming here? Jesus Christ,” Jaebeom exclaimed and began disconnecting himself from Jackie.

However, Jaebeom’s protests went unheard for awhile as the two women, Jinri and Jackie, met eyes. They locked gazes and something went down between them, an understanding of some sort that made Jaebeom fade away in the background. An understanding between two women who wanted the same man.

Jackie could see the challenge in Jinri’s eyes – doe-like in shape but harsh and most unwelcoming as she stared Jackie down. There was provocation in those eyes, daring Jackie into a duel that she would not back down from. And as Jinri eyed her rumpled clothing and hair, a contract solidified between them. Jinri was challenging her to a duel wherein Jaebeom was the prize and Jackie, never one to back down from anything, especially when the man of her dream was on the line, nodded in acceptance.

It was quick, it needed no words. A war was signed into execution during that brief moment where Jinri and Jackie met eye-to-eye and Jaebeom was unaware of it all.

“I have never knocked or called before, what made you think I’d start the habit now?” Jinri finally directed her attention to Jaebeom, who was clearly panicking and finding the right words to say.

“I- uhh, just,” he clenched his fists, “If only you notified me you were coming, you wouldn’t have seen me and Jackie kissing.”

“You’d hide me, oppa?” Jackie pouted.

“No, fuck, no, Jackie,” Jaebeom reassured, torn between going back to kissing Jackie senseless and explaining things to his best friend.

“I’m just kidding,” Jackie giggled as she stood and dusted her clothes. “I’ll just go to the bathroom and make myself more presentable. Don’t worry about me. You just talk to Jinri for the meantime, okay?”

She padded across the room and winked at Jaebeom before closing the door to the adjunct bathroom, not without giving a terse look towards Jinri and whispering against Jaebeom’s ear: “We can continue later if you want.”

_________

Jaebeom was in deep shit. No, that was a hell of an understatement. He knew he was fucked. Never in his life did he imagine getting into the situation he was in. He, of all people? Really?

Jaebeom never paid much attention to women because, frankly, no one had appealed to him so far. Aside from Jinri. 

He literally grew beside Jinri and he adored her, developed a teeny, tiny crush on the woman that grew into genuine affections. And who could blame him? Jinri was amazing and beautiful. With a face that could be mistaken as an angel’s, Park Jinri easily had been the sole female in Jaebeom’s life, aside from his mother of course. That was not even taking into consideration her wit, that cut through Jaebeom every time, and her intelligence, that always left him on the floor, both afraid and amazed. He could not pinpoint the exact time, but Jaebeom had started looking at his best friend in a more sexual way as well. He was just a man after all, a weak man at that, that his best friend’s curves stole his attention too. Jinri might be ethereal looking but her ass was not something of the heavens. No, it was too sinful to be part of God’s work. Sometimes, when Jaebeom was in a particularly pensive mood, sometimes, his mind wandered to the possibility of Jinri being demon made. Her round and firm butt and her snarky personality – surely, the devil made her to make Jaebeom’s life miserable.

And miserable it was because she was supposed to be just a best friend, a sister of some sort. Yet he developed feelings that he could never tell her in the fear of being rejected – because in all of the years Jaebeom had been by her side, Jinri had never entertained a man – and ruining their friendship which scared him the most. So he had been nursing his crush on his amazing best friend for years, keeping the emotions inside a box that was locked and hidden away and contenting himself with the fact that he was the only guy Jinri tolerated, and even more – trusted.

And as if literal years of suffering was not enough, the universe decided to play a joke on him and threw Wang Jackie in his lane.

Bright, loud, and warm – those were the words that Jaebeom had in mind to describe Jackie. And sexy – drool inducing, blood simmering sexy; just the thought of her made Jaebeom throb with want. She was almost the exact opposite of Jinri. Where Jinri was no nonsense, Jackie was all about nonsense; where Jinri was introspective and mindful of what to say, Jackie had absolutely no filter and said what she wanted to say. 

Jackie bounded up his way during their first meeting and confidently introduced herself which, if Jaebeom were forced to be honest, intimidated him quite a bit. Jackie carried herself well and gracefully, knew what she wanted and how to play to get it. Her confidence shook Jaebeom and really, with her warm and caring and affectionate personality – he stood no chance against her. It was only a matter of time before she had him wrapped around her little finger. And heavens, bless Jackie, but the manner in which she called him  _ oppa _ made Jaebeom’s breath hitch and his dick twitch to no fault. He did not know he had that specific preference to be called big brother, he had his own share of females begging for his attention who screamed oppa for him after all, but he did not feel any stirrings – not until Wang Jackie came and bewitched him. Those two syllables sounded so sensuous to him, something akin to the sticky drip of honey from a dipper and oh,so very sweet.

At first, he thought that Jackie will be  _ it  _ – the one who will make him dub his attraction to Jinri as puppy love, the one who will occupy his thoughts day in and day out. And Jackie did become a thought he could not keep away no matter the time of the day, but so was Jinri. Jackie’s presence in Jaebeom’s life did not eradicate his emotions towards his best friend – and that was where the problem lied.

It would be so much easier if his infatuation for Jackie ran stronger than his feelings for Jinri. Heck, he would have been fine if his attraction towards Jinri remained stronger than his newfound adoration for Jackie. But no – he just had to feel the same towards the two, the same level of affinity, of  _ like _ and admiration and almost-love. Equal in every sense.

Ridiculous, that was what he thought. How can he, of all people, fall in deep for two girls that were on the opposite ends of the spectrum when it came to personality? Jinri’s ice cold, Jackie’s fire hot. And why did he even have to fall for two women in the first place? God knows he did not plan to be a cheating asshole. His parents will have his head for it. Jaebeom was massively and thoroughly fucked.

So now, as Jaebeom lay in bed, wide awake at witching hour, staring at his empty ceiling – he wondered how his life would be now that he had kissed Jackie, oh how delicious that moment was, and got into a fight with Jinri, their first ever serious argument since more than a decade.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to the arms of darkness. At least the night was far more gentler than his warring sentiments.

**Author's Note:**

> feedbacks are very much appreciated :))) i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
